Not Alone Any More
by Meelee Eternity
Summary: Just a really sad/waffy/heartwrenching/sappy little short piece I did while listening to the Titanic soundtrack!! please read!!


Hello again, and than you for reading another one of my fics, I FEEL LOVED!! *shimmereyes* Anyway, this fic is saaaaaad *sobsob* or as sad as I can do anyway.. I actually made myself cry while reading this right after I wrote it, yes I know I'm pathetic... But, that was probobly cuz of the music I was listening to while both writing and reading this. If you wanna get the same heartwrenchingly sad/happy feeling, listen to either My Heart will go on or Rose from the Titanic soundtrack while you read.  
  
An old woman sits on her bed, her once dark hair hangs in silver locks about her face. She rests her eyes on her bedside table, her eyes playing over the familiar pictures and trinkets, memories from a time all but forgotten. She clutches a small round jewel, still hanging on it's chain around her neck. The memories play through her head.  
  
**********************  
A familiar girl, staring at a tree to which a boy is pinned.  
  
She gently ruffles his ears  
  
The same boy wakes up and tries to kill the same girl  
  
The girl and the boy grudgingly team up together  
  
The same boy, same girl, he rests his head in her lap as she tends to his wounds as they both fall asleep  
  
She cries for him when she believes he's dead  
  
He protects her from harm  
  
Same boy same girl, sneaking looks at eachother when the other's not looking  
  
He tries to protect her by pushing her away  
  
They argue  
  
He comes in her window  
  
They make up  
  
Friends  
  
Laughter  
  
Good times   
  
Bad times  
  
One person threatens to tear them apart  
  
She cries as she looks at the place they first met   
  
He can't decide what to do  
  
On top of a hill, they hold hands as they make up  
  
"As long as there are happy times  
  
I want us to smile often  
  
I don't know if I can do anything, but...  
  
I'll always be by your side"  
  
Same boy, same girl, first kiss  
  
She snuggles into his arms  
  
He kisses the top of her head gently  
  
"never leave"  
  
"always together"  
  
"I love you"  
  
Last fight  
  
last gentle kiss  
  
Never forget  
  
**************************  
  
She clutches the jewel to her chest, remembering. Two small tears carve rivulets down her cheeks as she smiles a small smile.She takes a last long look at her bedside pictures, memorizing every one. She leans back against her pillow, closing her eyes with a genle smile to the welcoming darkness.  
  
**************************  
  
A young dark haired girl runs through the forest once again, across the dew wet grass. All the familiar sites, the familiar memories now real again. The great tree is bathed in light, and a figure stands under it. He turns and a knowing smile lights up his face. She grins as well and flings herself into his arms. There lips meet in a gentle kiss of memories, of love.  
  
"I knew you'd come, why'd you make me wait so long?" more knowing smiles  
  
"Traffic." more gentle teasing grins.  
  
She hugs him tighter, "You don't know how much I missed you, I was so alone.."  
  
"Never again, forever now."  
  
"Forever....."  
  
"Definatly forever." more sweet kisses.  
  
"I love you Inu-Yasha."  
  
"I love you too Kagome."  
  
She takes his hand and smiles sweetly. Life is short but love is forever, forever and eternity. For death cannot stop true love, all it can do is delay it for a while. She is no longer sad, no longer afraid, she's not alone any more......  
  
*************************************  
  
*snifflesob* waaaaaaaah!!! *grabs the tissues* Yes, I stole the general idea from Titanic, sue me, I was listening to the soundtrack! And the end is my favorite part of that movie anyway...Yeah yeah, I stole a quote in there from another movie too, thbbbbbb!! Fine fine, "Death cannot stop true love, all it can do is delay it for a while" is officialy © to whoeverthehell wrote the script to The Princess Bride, happy now?! Anyway, yes, I purposly kept from mentioning their names until the end...I think it made it more dramatic, but that's just me.. ANYhoo, read and review like always!!


End file.
